The use of coal as a fuel in electric generator plants is well known. In recent times, emphasis upon the burning of coal for this purpose has been increasing due to the dependence of this country on foreign sources of oil, the relative scarcity of oil, and the high price thereof.
As the emphasis has shifted to the use of coal fuel, considerable opposition to its use, especially to the use of "high sulfur" cement fuel has steadily increased. Opponents of the use of coal rely upon the deletrious effects that SO.sub.x emission (resulting from the combustion of coal) into the atmosphere have on the environment.
Generally, two approaches have been used to counter the problem of excess SO.sub.x emissions. The first has been to provide elaborate off-gas scrubbing units in combination with the coal boiler or furnace in coal combustion systems, usually pulverized coal combustion systems. The more generally accepted systems utilize lime or limestone as preferred sorbents. These devices wash the gas and absorb the sulfur oxides, producing a slurry or sludge that contains the sulfur oxide in the form of calcium sulfite and calcium sulfate. Some of the sorbent material that is currently in use contains other ingredients such as dolomitic lime and/or proprietary additives. Generally, the commercial applications are based on the use of either finely ground calcium carbonate (limestone) or a suspension of calcium hydroxide which is produced frm high calcium quick lime.
Another solution to the problem of excess SO.sub.x emission in coal combustion systems has been to provide a fluidized combustion bed of lime or limestone in which the coal is ignited. Preferably, the coal is pulverized and also floats within this fluidized bed during the ignition thereof. The suspended lime or limestone particles thus capture substantial amounts of the oxidized sulfur content of the coal in the form of sulfates and sulfites. After the spent fluidized bed combustion residue has been removed from the coal boiler furnace, problems with respect to the disposal thereof have been presented due to the various governmental regulations pertaining to the protection of the environment, and, also due to the fact that the spent residue has heretofore been thought useful for very few practical applications.
In my paper entitled "Development of Potential Uses for the Residue for Fluidized Bed Combustion Processes", FE 2549-3, I have suggested that the fluidized bed combustion residue be used, inter alia, as a cementitious matrix in the production of road base material, as a sorbent in gas scrubbers, and as a means for stabilizing scrubber sludge when fly ash is added to a combination of the residue sludge.
In my paper entitled "Development of Potential Uses for the Residue from Fluidized Bed Combustion Processes", FE 2549-6, I have suggested, inter alia, that a wet "blunging" pretreatment of the fluidized bed combustion residue is useful as a means of liberating the lime component of the residue (thus providing a relatively inexpensive source of lime) and that the compressive strength of scrubber sludge may be increased by mixing of the residue, sludge, and fly ash in certain proportions.
Accordingly, despite the above noted means by which the spent residue from a fluidized bed combustion system may be utilized, there remains a need for a commercially acceptable disposal method for the spent bed residue.
Despite the above noted disclosure of road base material including said residue, there remains a need for a high strength concrete-like material which incorporates such residue.
Of further importance is the need for a stable aggregate material which can be incorporated into concrete and concrete-like compositions to impart increased strength and dimensional stability thereto.
These and other needs are met by the present invention which is hereinafter described in detail.